1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indirect evaporative cooler assemblies used to cool air for delivery into rooms and other spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various indirect evaporative cooler assemblies for cooling air, using external power sources in order to operate a component, such as an electric fan, to move ambient air through the assembly, are well known in the prior art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,258 to Lee. Further, the use of wicking material to supply moisture to the wet channels of the assembly is well known in the prior art. Examples of such devices are disclosed at U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0145609 A1 to Maisotenko et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,096 to Maisotenko et al.
The use of electrolyte impregnated wicking material used in conjunction with electrodes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,948 to Bhatti et al. In the Bhatti '948 patent, this configuration was used to create a low resistance electrical path in the presence of a leak in a cooling system.
Although there are numerous indirect evaporative coolers, there remains an opportunity to create a self-powered indirect evaporative cooler, using the evaporative cooling action within the wet channels to generate electricity to power the electric fan required to move air through the assembly.